Walkin' 'round in Tea's Underwear
by Valier
Summary: It was Christmas. He couldn't resist. As his Aibou, he just wanted to make his Mou Hitori no Boku happy...


**Okay,this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic! It's also my fist Puzzleshipping and yaoi fic, but YamixYugi are _so cute_ together, I couldn't resist! This was written in like, half an hour when the idea first came into my mind (This morning), so sorry if it sucks, but I like it! I also thought, "What the heck, it's almost 2011, lets get one more story in there!" ^_^ **

**Disclaimer:There is _no way _I own Yu-Gi-Oh! For starters, Yami and Yugi aren't a couple in the anime _or_ manga. If _I_ owned it, they'd be a couple forever and forever. So would JoeyxSeto, RyouxYami Bakura and MalikxMarik :) I don't own the song or It's a Wonderful Life either. I _do_ own my version of the lyrics :)  
**

* * *

Yami sat on the sofa, watching the Christmas movie on TV. He wondered where Yugi was, and what he was doing. He sighed. He wasn't really missing much. 'It's a Wonderful Life' was boring the living daylights out of the Pharaoh. Suddenly, music started playing in the background. It sounded like 'Winter Wonderland', but the music was slightly different. _Then_ it struck him. It was the famous _parody_, 'Walkin' 'round in Women's Underwear'. Why was that playing?

"Mou Hitori no Boku?"came a soft voice. Yami turned his head to see Yugi hiding behind the kitchen wall in their apartment. His head was sticking past the wall, and that was all Yami could see.

"What have you done now, Aibou?"Yami chuckled, seeing Yugi's embarrassed face. He took a deep breath and revealed his body. It took all of Yami's strength to keep his face blank, and the reason behind the music became crystal clear. Yugi was literally 'Walkin' 'round in Women's Underwear'.

"Aibou... What are you doing?"Yami questioned, looking absolutely astounded.

"_Lacy things, Tea's missin'  
Didn't ask, __for __her permission  
I'm wearin' her clothes  
Her silk pantyhose  
Walkin' 'round in Tea's underwear_

_In her room, there's a teddy  
__With l__ittle straps, like spaghetti  
It holds me so tight  
Like handcuffs at night  
Walkin' 'round in Tea's underwear_

_In my house there's a guy named Yami,  
He pretends that I'm his Hikari  
He'll say, "Are you ready?" I'll say, "Whoa Man!"  
"Let's wait until Tea's out of town!"_

_Later on, if you wanna  
We can dress, like Madonna  
Put on some eyeshade  
And join the parade  
Walkin' 'round in Tea's underwear_

_Lacy things- missin'  
Didn't ask- permission  
Wearin' her clothes  
Silk pantyhose  
__Walkin' 'round in Tea's underwear  
Walkin' 'round in Tea's underwear  
Walkin' 'round in Tea's underwear!_"

Yami was more shocked than anyone can describe. Yugi was _singing_ his own lyrics to the backing track.

"Hikari... You're not_ actually _wearing_Tea_'_s_underwear, are you?"Yami asked, hoping he wasn't. He flushed pink and after a few false starts, managed to put his words into sentences.

"Erm... Well... Y'know how she went on holiday to celebrate Christmas in New York?"

Yami nodded.

"Well... I kinda stole this... Before she went..."Yugi trailed off, seeing Yami wasn't impressed and feeling like a complete moron. Who wouldn't, standing in front of their boyfriend in a lacy purple bra and thong? Just as he was about to cry, Yami started chuckling.

"What?"Yugi snapped, hurt that now he had the nerve to laugh at him.

"Come here Aibou..."he said gently, opening his arms for his Hikari. He collapsed into his arms, tears falling down his cheeks as he snuggled into Yami's neck.

"What were you trying to do Yugi?"he chuckled, stroking the tears away from Yugi's face.

"I-I thought y-you m-might like i-it... I-I o-only wanted to p-please y-you... B-But I-I was s-stupid..."he cried, hugging deeper into his Darkness. Yami smiled and shook his head, looking into his Hikari's eyes.

"Actually, I think you look quite sexy. And the lyrics were good as well. You should sing more often Aibou."he said. Yugi blushed but replied with a feeble,

"Really?"

Yami nodded and Yugi's face lit up, full of the childish charm he would always possess.

"Thank you Mou Hitori no Boku... Thank you..."

Yami smiled as Yugi settled his head on his shoulder, but before it was properly in place, he tilted his chin up and kissed him softly on the lips. Yami went back to watching the end of his movie while Yugi fell asleep silently in his warm embrace. Just before he succumbed to sleep though, Yami made his promise something,

"Make sure you give Tea her underwear back."

"I will..."

"And Aibou..."

"Yes?"

"Do this again next Christmas..."

"Maybe... If you put underwear on too..."

"Only if Joey doesn't find out..."

* * *

**So? What do you think? You like? You don't like? Well? REVIEW PEOPLE! XDXDXDXDXXD**

**Ahem. :) Happy New Year to you all and to all a Good Night!**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=  
**


End file.
